James in the Dark
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James picks up the wrong people for Alicia Botti's grand concert.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "James in the Dark" from Season 14. Enjoy and comment.**

It was the end of another day on the Island of Sodor. The sun was setting, and everything was quieting down.

All the engines were excited. Alicia Botti was going to sing at the town square.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see James. He had a very special job for him.

"James, you will bring Alicia Botti, the mayor, and the Sodor Brass Band to the concert." he said.

"Yes sir!" replied James.

"It's going to be very dark tonight, so you will have a head-light fitted as well."

James puffed happily to the Steam-Works.

Victor and Kevin were there,

"Hello my friend!" said Victor. "I love your new paint-work!"

This made James very happy.

"That's because everyone must look very nice for the concert tonight!" said Kevin.

Then, a workman brought a head-light for James.

James didn't like the head-light

"This head-light will make me look silly!" boasted James. "Everyone will look grand, except me!"

The workman tried to fit the head-light onto James's boiler, but it wouldn't fit!

Next, he tried putting on on the boiler, but it wouldn't fit either!

Then, he put on on his funnel, but still, James didn't like his lamp.

"It makes me look silly!" snapped James. "I will not wear that silly head-light!"

James puffed crossly out of the Steam-Works, and went to pick up the important people.

At the next junction, James saw Thomas.

"Where's your head-light?" asked Thomas.

It was dark, so James didn't know it was Thomas.

"Head-lights are silly!" replied James. "They make engines look silly. Goodbye Henry!"

"I'm not Henry! I'm Thomas!"

It became darker and darker. Now James could see even less.

Then, James saw a station up-ahead.

"This is where I pick up Alicia Botti and the mayor!"

James stopped and tooted his whistle.

What James didn't know, was that he picked up Farmer McColl and his prized cow, and not Alicia Botti and the mayor.

James set off once more.

At the next junction, he saw Edward.

"Where's your head-light?" asked Edward.

"Head-lights are silly!" boasted James. "Goodbye Percy!"

"I'm not Percy! I'm Edward!"

James puffed through the dark countryside

Then, he stopped at another station.

"This is where I pick up the Sodor Brass Band!"

James tooted his whistle.

But James had picked up Farmer Trotter and his prized pigs, instead of the Sodor Brass Band!

James set off once more.

At last, James chuffed into the town square.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.

"I've picked up all the important visitors!" exclaimed James.

"No you haven't!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt, "You have brought Famer McColl and his cow, and Farmer Trotter and his pig! I was expecting Alicia Botti, the mayor, and the Sodor Brass Band! You have caused confusion and delay!"

James felt bad.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't use my head-light!"

Sir Topham Hatt was very cross.

"I will get my head-light, drop off Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter and his animals, and then get the important people!"

Just then, Thomas puffed in. He had the workmen, ready to put in James's head-light.

This time, James let the workmen fit the light into the proper place

Then, Edward steamed in.

"Your lamp looks good!" said Edward.

"I know!" replied James. "Now I can see really well!"

"You are still late James." said Sir Topham Hatt.

James was worried.

Then, an idea flew into James's funnel.

"Sir, can Thomas and Edward bring the important visitors? I will take the farmers and animals back!"

"Good idea James!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Make sure to be back afterwards!"

"Yes sir!"

So, James set off towards Brendam Docks.

James dropped the farmers and animals off at the docks, then set off back towards the town-hall.

Now, James could see everything in the dark.

James soon arrived back at the town square, just as Alicia Botti began her concert.

Then, James noticed that Edward and Thomas were using their head-lights to light up the concert.

"Can I help light up the concert sir?" asked James.

"Of course!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Now, James didn't feel silly at all. He felt very important.

James was the happiest engine of all!


End file.
